A terminal unit can implement functions for a workflow on a printer or other device by outputting an execution command to the device. According to the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-508921, an electronic device acquires a set of supported capabilities from a printer and, after the user of the device selects a supported function within the workflow, determines whether printer-specific software is required to execute the function. If the terminal unit determines that printer-specific software is required, the device downloads and installs the software.